Un Jour
by Yami Flo
Summary: La Terre n'est pas protégée que par les Sailors Senshi, Ami en est persuadée. La preuve se trouve dans ses souvenirs d'enfance; avant elles, il y a eu d'autres héros courageux pour se dresser contre le mal. Et elle n'a jamais oublié celui qui l'a sauvé...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : General, Crossover. Peut être considéré comme du très léger Ami (Molly en français)/Shu (Rock ou Kento selon les versions)

Disclaimer : Ni Sailor Moon, ni les Samouraïs de l'Eternel/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors ne m'appartiennent je ne fais que me servir des personnages à des fins non lucratives.

**Notes :**

_Bon, ben me revoilà. Après une longue absence, je me remets finalement à écrire des fics en français. Et un crossover, avec ça ! Généralement, j'aime bien en lire quand ils sont bien écrits, avec un scénario qui tient la route. Autant dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile à trouver…_

_L'idée d'en écrire un entre deux de mes séries préférées (même si ma passion pour Sailor Moon est retombée depuis bien longtemps) m'a travaillé pendant un certain temps avant que je ne couche cette histoire par écrit. Elle pourra peut-être mener à une ou des séquelles, mais je n'en suis pas encore là._

_Comme la trame des Samourais de l'Eternel se déroule normalement en 1988, et celle de Sailor Moon vers 1992 ou 1993, j'ai tablé là-dessus pour faire quelque chose que j'espère être crédible._

_J'espère de tout que cette histoire vous plaira._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Un Jour…**

C'est bizarre comme les gens semblent vite oublier les dangers mortels auxquels ils ont été exposés.

Le monde manquait sans arrêt d'être détruit et les humains d'être tué par des forces dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence la plupart du temps.

Peut-être existe-t-il un sort ou une magie inhérente qui effaçait progressivement les pires souvenirs de l'humanité, cherchant à les protéger malgré eux d'un traumatisme trop violent. Mais si tel était le cas, cette magie ne fonctionnait pas avec Mizuno Ami.

Son statut de Sailor Scout y jouait peut-être un rôle, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus conservait toujours des souvenirs atrocement précis de toutes les batailles qu'elle avait livré et, c'était peut-être plus traumatisant, de toutes les morts ou presque morts qu'elle avait rencontré.

Toutefois, elle ne conservait pas que des souvenirs de leurs propres batailles.

Il y en avait eu une, autrefois, bien avant qu'elle ne devienne une Senshi… Une bataille qui n'avait pas été la sienne, ni celle d'aucune Sailor. Une bataille à laquelle elle n'avait même pas assisté, en fait, mais qu'elle devinait d'après les événements dont elle avait été le témoin.

Ce jour là, elle avait découvert que l'humanité avait d'autres protecteurs secrets, même si par la suite, elle ne les vit plus jamais se manifester…

* * *

Elle avait huit ou neuf ans à l'époque. Ce n'était pas un jour d'école à Juuban, et sa mère avait pris un jour de congé pour qu'elles puissent faire une 'sortie entre filles'. Ami afficha un pâle sourire en y repensant. Même à l'époque, elle pouvait reconnaître une diversion plus ou moins habile pour ne pas lui faire penser à l'anniversaire de son père.

Il était parti de la maison depuis bientôt trois ans, et ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre aux lettres. Et Ami avait tellement espéré une réponse, un petit mot de retour pour la carte qu'elle avait confectionné spécialement pour lui…

Il n'y en avait pas eu au moment ou Mizuno Ayako avait emmené sa fille en ville pour ce qu'elle s'imaginait être une journée de détente.

Mais de détente il n'y eut point.

Alors qu'elles sortaient d'un magasin, Ami ragaillardit par l'achat d'un kit de chimiste, le ciel s'était brusquement obscurci, chargé d'étranges nuages à l'allure menaçante. La foudre était tombée en ville plus d'une fois. Les gens avaient commencé à paniquer, et un mouvement de foule l'avait séparé de sa mère.

Un château d'apparence médiévale avait fait son apparition dans le ciel, des gens s'étaient enfuis en hurlant un peu au hasard dans les rues, parfois poursuivis par d'étranges monstres recouverts d'une armure grise.

Il y avait aussi eu des morts pris dans les ruines de bâtiments, laissant deviner leur présence par une main tendue vers le ciel comme dans un ultime salut…

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu la mort d'aussi près avant ce jour.

Deux personnes courant justes devant elle s'étaient fait prendre dans une sorte d'éboulement quand la façade d'un immeuble s'était brusquement effondrée dans la rue. Elle-même aurait logiquement dû subir le même sort.

Ami n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa courte vie (bien que, par la suite, elle connut des moments autrement plus terrifiants). Mais par un petit miracle, elle n'avait même pas été blessée.

Enfin, un miracle…

Plutôt une paire de bras qu'elle devinait musclée, ceints d'une étrange protection blanche et orange, qui l'avaient attrapé par la taille et brusquement tirer en arrière, lui évitant de périr écraser sous les gravats.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner rond depuis ce jour là. Et quelle ironie en y repensant : elle, un sauveur de l'humanité, étant la personne secourue au lieu du providentiel sauveteur !

Sauf qu'à l'époque, elle ignorait encore tout de sa destinée, et elle avait eu bien trop peur pour songer à rire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle se souvenait encore de son cœur battant la chamade, et de la froideur du métal – mais qu'était-ce exactement comme alliage ? – de l'armure – parce que cela ressemblait à une armure, et elle ne savait pas comment décrire cette protection autrement – de son sauveur.

Elle se souvenait d'un bandeau jaune surmontant deux yeux bruns inquiets, et d'une grande bouche lui demandant si elle allait bien et murmurant des petits mots rassurant alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer comme un bébé, émotionnellement vidée après son aventure.

En fermant les yeux, elle revoyait encore les traits exacts du jeune homme. Son sauveur avait un visage qui, sans être l'idéal de beauté de ses amies, était loin d'être laid. Il était corpulent, mais on devinait plus de muscles que de graisses dans son corps moulé par une étrange protection métallique.

Il l'avait porté à l'abri plus loin, l'avait bercé un moment contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, puis il l'avait lâché, s'excusant de devoir la laisser, mais il avait besoin d'aller aider un ami. Ami n'avait pas protesté. Elle avait entraperçu les monstres. Et même si elle avait peur, même si elle ne voulait absolument pas rester seule ici, elle comprenait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes en danger.

Elle avait hoché la tête silencieusement, et Il était parti en courant et en sautant plus haut qu'un être humain normal n'aurait pu le faire, rebondissant sur les bâtiments pour prendre de la hauteur.

C'était la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui.

Près d'elle, elle avait entendu un tintement, et dans la brume qui semblait se levait doucement du sol, elle avait vu la silhouette d'un homme portant un chapeau à larges bords qui s'éloignait d'elle. Bien qu'elle fût gagnée par la curiosité, elle n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

Peu après, un groupe de gens l'avaient trouvé et emmené avec eux, et quelques heures après, elle retrouvait sa mère, qui l'avait traîné de force jusqu'à l'aéroport et emmenait loin du Japon pendant des semaines.

Et elle n'avait plus jamais revu le jeune homme en armure orange.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, se souvint-elle avec tristesse, à peine plus vieux qu'elle lorsque qu'elle avait revêtu son uniforme de Senshi pour la première fois dans cette vie.

Un adolescent qui, elle le soupçonnait, avait aidé à sauver le monde d'un menace aussi terrible que celles qu'affrontaient régulièrement les Senshi.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu.

Elle savait tout au plus qu'il avait gagné son combat. Après tout, les nuages avaient finis par disparaître. Les monstres aussi. Et finalement, comme par enchantement, les gens avaient… oubliés.

Mais pas elle. Et comme personne d'autre ne semblait le faire, et qu'elle savait qu'on la croirait folle si elle en parlait, Ami n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

Jusqu'à ce que Rei en parle pendant une de leur réunion hebdomadaire.

A la vérité, c'était Usagi qui avait lancé la conversation. Rei venait de finir sa méditation devant le feu sacré, et parlait d'une vision qu'elle avait eue.

La réincarnation de leur princesse s'était extasiée devant le don de Mars, demandant sans tact depuis quand elle pouvait voir des choses comme cela.

La jeune prêtresse avait sourit de manière contrite avant de se lancer dans son récit.

-J'ai eu ma première vision à l'âge de neuf ans. Je me tenais devant le feu sacré, et j'ai vu clairement l'image d'un prêtre et d'un tigre blanc. Puis, j'ai vu cinq armures de différentes couleurs, et des monstres sur un champ de bataille. Peu de temps après, le ciel a commencé à s'obscurcir…

Ami avait poussé un cri de surprise.

Personne d'autre dans leur petit groupe ne savait rien de cette histoire.

A cette époque, Luna et Artémis étaient encore en stase, Minako était en Angleterre avec ses parents, Makoto était dans le coma à l'hôpital après l'accident d'avion qui avait couté la vie à ses parents, et Usagi était en vacances dans le sud et n'avait eu connaissance de rien. Tout au plus s'était-elle toujours demander pourquoi ses parents avaient brusquement choisi de prolonger leur séjour au lieu de rentrer à Tokyo à la date initialement prévue.

Ami s'était mordu la lèvre avant de parler, d'une voix blanche, de son expérience terrifiante.

Un profond silence avait pesé sur leur petit groupe une fois qu'elle eut fini de parler. Une question commençait à tarauder Mercure.

De combien la Terre disposait-elle de défenseurs en dehors des Sailors Senshi ? Et s'il existait bien d'autres groupes comme le leur œuvrant pour protéger la Terre, pourquoi n'en avaient-elles jamais entendu parler ?

Un seul mot lui vint alors en tête : recherches.

Elle détestait se retrouver devant un mystère qu'elle était incapable d'éclaircir. La clé de beaucoup de choses se trouvait dans le passé. Dans leur passé collectif, pour être exact. Et même si elle n'y trouvait pas toutes les réponses, Ami était certaine d'y trouver au moins des indices.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé par le cercle très fermé des survivants du Millenium d'Argent.

Mais la tâche s'avéra plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ni Luna ni Artémis ne s'étaient montrés d'une grande aide malgré toute leur bonne volonté, et ils n'en manquaient pas, ils n'étaient guère au fait des multiples pouvoirs terrestres ayant pu exister ou existants toujours sur la planète bleue.

Quelque part, c'était compréhensible. En tant qu'aides de la reine Sélène, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté le palais royal, et ils avaient surtout œuvré sur les bonnes relations et la coordination entre les cours de Mars, Mercure, Jupiter et Venus.

Les autres Sailors… ne se souvenaient de rien ou presque du Millenium d'Argent, à part quelques souvenirs flous relatifs à leur première enfance avant de devenir des Sailors. Usagi avait des souvenirs de la Terre d'alors, mais ils étaient centrés sur Endymion et leurs rendez-vous pas toujours si secrets, pas sur le folklore et les légendes terrestres.

La seule qui avait un souvenir même brumeux de quelque chose d'approchant était Rei, qui se rappelait vaguement des temples qu'elle avait visités sur Terre, et des prêtres lui racontant des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre.

Mais elle se souvenait d'un prêtre possédant d'un bâton aux anneaux tintant, avec qui elle avait apparemment conversé à un point nommé.

Le prêtre du feu sacré, avait-elle fini par décréter.

Le prêtre, peut-être, qu'Ami avait vu ce fameux jour dans Tokyo en proie à la panique.

D'un pas décidé, Ami était alors allée voir Mamoru. En tant qu'ancien prince de la Terre, lui devait savoir qui était cet homme mystérieux, et d'où venaient ces étranges armures, ces jeunes gens qui avaient protégé la Terre avant eux.

Mais ce fut une nouvelle déception. Enfin, plus ou moins…

* * *

_-Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ami, avait répondu le jeune homme avec un soupir. La cour à laquelle j'appartenais ne siégeait pas au Japon, aussi ne sais-je pas grand-chose sur lui._

_-Mais tu sais quelque chose, avait-elle répondu, l'air triomphant._

_-Pas beaucoup, j'en ai peur. Il s'appelait Kaos, et il aurait vaincu un puissant démon à l'époque du Millenium d'Argent. Toutefois, il ne put le tuer et s'arrangea pour le bannir dans une autre dimension. Par la suite, il rangea ses armes et devint un prêtre itinérant._

_Ami fronça les sourcils oui, cela semblait cohérent. Et Rei avait dû rencontrer ce prêtre à l'époque où elle faisait le tour des temples et monastères terriens pour ses études de théologie. Toutefois, un point continuait à la tracasser._

_-Et… les armures ? En quoi sont-elles liées ?_

_-A l'époque, il cherchait à créer des protections pour défendre la Terre contre ce démon si jamais il revenait un jour sur Terre. Il a peut-être réussi… _

_-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel aux Sailors Senshi ? Nous nous serions préparé à livrer bataille…_

_-Ami, la Terre n'appartenait pas vraiment à l'alliance du Millenium d'Argent de nombreuses tensions existaient entre les différents royaumes de la Terre, et plus encore avec la Lune. Il n'aurait pas été convenable de demander de l'aide à des étrangers à la planète, et à la situation. Cette histoire relevait uniquement du Japon à l'époque. Et quand bien même ce Kaos aurait-il voulu demander de l'aide à la reine pour combattre cette menace, et bien…_

_Ami réalisé immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Elle se sentit vaguement nauséeuse._

_-… Le Millenium d'Argent est tombé à la même époque. Kami-sama…_

_Mamoru détourna le regard._

_-Oui. Toutes les formes de vie et tous les pouvoirs mystiques du reste du système solaire se sont éteints avec lui, et la Terre s'est retrouvée livrée à elle-même. Cet homme s'est retrouvé seul pour défendre le monde, j'imagine. Seul, avec une poignée d'armures qu'il a créé je ne sais comment. Quelque part, je crois que nous lui devons beaucoup. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis persuadé qu'il a veillé à ce que le mal ne revienne pas sur cette planète… jusqu'à ce que nous revenions, et les forces maléfiques avec nous._

_-… Et si nous n'étions jamais revenus, Mamoru ? Que ce serait-il passer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu ces guerres incessantes… Ou peut-être ces armures auraient-elles été la seule ligne de défense de l'humanité. Elles ont fait leur preuve, après tout._

_-Cette bataille… Nous étions bien trop jeunes pour la livrer à l'époque, même si nous avions su ce que nous étions… murmura Ami d'une voix presque inaudible._

_Mamoru hocha la tête brièvement._

_-Exactement. Nous serions morts une nouvelle fois sans eux. Et rien que pour cela, à la date anniversaire de cette invasion manquée, je leur adresse chaque année une prière en remerciement._

_Le silence s'installa entre eux une minute._

_-Mamoru ? Penses-tu qu'ils soient encore en vie ?_

_Le prince réincarné prit le temps de formuler sa réponse._

_-Je ne sais pas, Ami, je ne sais vraiment pas. Parfois, une victoire exige de lourds sacrifices, et je doute qu'ils aient un pouvoir comparable au Cristal d'Argent de leur côté. Mais, va savoir… D'après ce que j'ai vu d'eux, je doute qu'ils se soient laissé faire gentiment d'une façon ou d'une autre._

_Ami ouvrit de grands yeux._

_-Tu les as déjà vus de près ?_

_-…Oui. Une fois, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Ce fameux jour où le château est apparut dans le ciel… Personne ne m'a vu à l'époque, car je suis resté très discret, mais quelle peur ! Je les ais vu tous les cinq, en armures de samouraï, au beau milieu de Shinjuku, cherchant à libérer une femme et un enfant des griffes d'un de ces monstres… C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais, tu peux me croire. C'était… intense._

_-En armures de samouraï ? J'ai croisé l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne portait rien de comparable._

_-Ils les ont…invoqués est le meilleur terme…pendant le combat. Autrement, il ne s'agissait que d'une tenue métallique blanche et colorée. Mais ils avaient accès à des armures et à des armes au pouvoir terrifiant, crois-moi._

_Mamoru se tut. Dans son esprit, il revoyait le building éventré par les katana de l'adolescent à l'armure rouge, la tornade de feu qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage. La peur avait disputé la place à l'admiration dans son cœur en voyant de quoi ces jeunes guerriers étaient capables. La peur avait finalement gagner après une courte lutte, et il s'était enfui aussi rapidement et aussi silencieusement que possible le plus loin possible de la petite troupe qui se rassemblait._

_Il le regrettait parfois. Qui sait comment les choses auraient pu évoluer s'il s'était révélé à eux ce jour là ?_

* * *

Elle avait certes appris des choses intéressantes, mais elle n'était guère avancée. Si elle avait désormais un aperçu du « pourquoi ? », elle ignorait toujours le « comment ? » et le « qui ? ».

C'était ce dernier point qui suscitait son plus vif intérêt.

Ce prêtre, Kaos, était-ce lui qu'elle avait vu dans la brume ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Techniquement, c'était possible… Mais ce n'était pas un membre de la famille royal de la Lune pour autant qu'elle sache, donc c'était improbable. Un fantôme, peut-être ? Ou un hologramme, une illusion ? A moins que ce ne fut un descendant ou un héritier spirituel ?

Kami-sama, cette question finissait par lui faire perdre le sommeil.

Et ces porteurs d'armures, qui étaient-ils exactement ? Des réincarnations, comme eux, issus de l'époque du Millenium ? Ou des jeunes gens de l'époque moderne ? Et si c'était le cas, comment avaient-ils été choisis ? Et par qui ? Et pourquoi ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie, ou avaient-ils donné leurs vies pour la paix ?

Autant de questions qui restaient toujours sans réponses. La dernière, cependant, lui semblait cruciale.

La possibilité qu'ils soient morts était forte combien de fois elle-même était-elle passée par là ? Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les dangers inhérents à la défense de la Terre, la cruauté des ennemis qui se dressaient pour asservir ou détruire l'humanité.

Mais Ami se refusait à admettre cette hypothèse.

Dans sa tête dansaient deux yeux bruns pleins de forces et de compassion. Elle refusait d'imager que ces yeux là puissent être fermés pour toujours.

C'est presque avec rage qu'elle continua de questionner Mamoru, puis Rei, cherchant à sonder leur mémoire, proposant même l'hypnose.

Ses motivations devenaient plus troubles, plus personnelles. Si les autres Senshi le remarquèrent, elles n'en dirent mot. Ami leuren était gré si c'était le cas.

Elle continuerait ses recherches comme elle le pourrait. Quelqu'un, quelque part, devait bien savoir quelque chose. Le tout était de trouver cette personne, ou cet ouvrage pouvant la mener sur la voie. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose dans des légendes locales, qui sait ? Cela prendrait du temps et de la patience, mais elle arriverait bien à un résultat.

Elle saurait la vérité tôt ou tard.

Les yeux bruns de son enfance l'attendaient au bout de la piste, et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle poussa les portes de la bibliothèque.

_Un jour, oui, un jour, je le retrouverai et… je lui dirai merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie._

**Fin ?**


End file.
